ummok
by brokenxagain
Summary: this is a story about my oc and garra and also there is sasunaru cause i love it.... this is my first story so pleas be nice....
1. back

Umm…ok

I named my story this cause I didn't know what ells to name it

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Ages

Sasuke-17

Naruto-17

Airabella-16

Back

The wind blew lightly through her midnight black hair that had hot pink flowing in it. Her feet clicked lightly on the pavement under her. 'Why did I move back? I don't really want to be here. He doesn't even no I exist' she thought sadly as she stepped on the squishy grass that was wet with the morning dew. She made her way over to the swings and sat on the cold slightly damp set. She pushed off the moist dark brown dirt with her toes. The swing carried her lightly back and forth at it squeaked. The sun was slowly coming up and reviling a dark figure walking strait towards her.

"I heard you where coming back" called the figure with a rich male voice. He finally came in to focus. He had just black hair that was spiked in the back slightly in the back and straight in the front pear way covering one of his eyes. He had black eye liner that accentuated his eyes. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a back shirt that had a in white letters the words 'hawthorne heights' on it.

"Well you heard right, Sasuke." She said lightly smiling at the boy as he sat on the swing next to her and pushes him self lightly with his feet.

"Why dad you come back Airabella? What if it happens again will you just run away like you did last time?" Sasuke asked her with a worried tone. He looked at her with concern in his deep blue nearly black eyes.

"I will not run away this time, I promise" Airabella said looking back at him in to his eyes. "Plus I think I may have found someone that will be good for me. Although the sad this is I don't think he even knows I exist"

"Oh really" he said raising one eye brow questioningly. "What's his name?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"You wouldn't know him he moved here when I moved back" she said looking down at her feet blushing lightly knowing that if any one could figure out really why she came back it would be Sasuke.

"But you only come back yesterday. Is he from your father's village? Did you come back because he was moving here? Airabella how could you?" he stated with a big samil4e beaming across his face because he know he had caught her.

"Well……… ummm……may- hey wait have you told him you like him yet!!!" she yelled trying to get off the subject of her love life and on to his.

"SHHHH! Like I want the whole village to know" he said to her as he squirmed in his set slightly.

"So you haven't told him have you? Sasuke, I told you be for I left. You have to tell him. You have liked him for years what's the worst that could happen?" suddenly something very orange came running in to there line of sight and jumps on Airabella knocking her of the swing.

"AIRY!!! I missed you soooooooooooo much!!!!!" The orange boy yelled killing her ear drums.

"I missed you to Naruto. But……… you're squashing me." She said lightly and out of breath. Naruto got off of her and helped her up. She sat back on her swing and he sat on the one on the other side of her." Your up early Naruto." Airabella stated.

"Early, what do you mean it 11….." he said. Airabella and Sasuke glanced at each other both realizing how light it was now. "When are you starting school?" Naruto interjected in to the silence.

"Monday" she said frankly

"Good, then you should come to my party tonight to every one can see that your really back. We will make it all about you even though I was told to have a party for the new neighbor but he is kind of creepy and I don't think he really wants a party" Naruto explained with enthusiasm.

"New neighbor?" Airabella asked.

"Ya he had short red hair. Weirs lost of eye liner. Has a tattoo on his for head and get this he had no eye brows." Naruto explained once more.

"Yep" Airabella said blushing as she looked at her feet and Sasuke chuckled lightly in the back round knowing that was the guy.

"What are you laughing at teme?!" Naruto yelled at the black haired boy.

"You wouldn't get it even if I explained it dobe!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Oh, would you two stop fight. Just kiss and make up already!" Airabella yelled at both of them. They both blushes lightly and it was silent for a couple of minutes.

Then Naruto yelled "so are you going to come?!"

"Sure Naruto" Airy replied.

"Great, well I got to go!" he got up and started to run away he got about 10 yards then turned around and yelled "YOU CAN COME TO TEME!" and ran off.

Sasuke's only replay was a "Hn"


	2. getting ready

Umm…ok

I named my story this cause I didn't know what ells to name it

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Ages

Itachi - 19

ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING - my dads computer does not have word to i am wrighting this on "word pad" and it doesnt have spell cheak i am a really bad speller so i am sorry if this one is bad i will fix it when i go back to my moms.

also know that in this chapter airabella is not hitting on or flirting with sasuke there just best friends and have known echother for like ever.......

2. getting ready

The door bell rang through out the whole house and i tall man with black hair opened the large door. That same mad swuddenly pulled the small girl standing in frunt of him in to a big spinning bear hug. "It's good to see you to itachi...... but im getting dizzy...." Airabella said.

"I missed you" he said as he set her down. she weived back and forth slowly and dizzily.

"Where is sasuke?" she asked once she regained her balance

"He is up stairs he has been trying on outfits all night. You know better than I how he gets when it comes to naruto." Itachi said chuckeling at the fact that his little brother was upstairs flipping out like a girl.

"SASUKE I'M COMING FOR YOU, PLEASE DONT DIE!" She screamed as she bolted up the stairs. She burst through the third door on the left. On the right side of the large room there was a king sized bed with nice black silk sheets on it. Next to that a night stand that held and Ipod and cell phone. Next to that a white love seat and in frunt of it was a large flat screen TV. With many different game sistems hucked up to it. on the other side of the room there is a computer with the screen open th a paper he had been wrighting for class on monday. There was also a open history book next to the key bored. After the computer desk on the left side there where two door one leading to the bath room and the other to a walk in closet where clothing was flying out off. Suddenly a shirt dropped ont the girls head. She pulled it off and glared at the boy who had tosted it. Sasuke came out of the closet wairing the most miss mached outfit Airabella had ever seen. She raised on eye brow to the boy then he got a sad look on his face and started to pull clothing off again. Airabella walked over to Sasuke and grabed his arms saying "Shhh its ok let the master handle this" she lead him to the love seat where had sat. Then she did a spin showing him her out fit. She wor a blakc trip skirt with chains coming of it on ether side and hot pink tights with black convers. Her shirt was a blakc and pink scullanimal kit shirt and she had on 15 black gummy braslets on her left wrist and 3 pink bangels on the right.

"Your not going tomake me wair a skirt are you?" Sasuke asked.

"No silly" she replied running around the room and grabing thinks and throwing them at him. Sasuke took that as a sign to put them on.

3333333333-20 Minutes latter-333333333333

Sasuke was standing in frunt of the miror looking at he self. He was dressed in blakc and blue chekered skinny jeans, blue convers that mached his pants. A Black deago scullanimal shirt and a dark blue sculanimal jaket. On his wrists he had a plain black wrist band on on the other he had on a mixture of black and blue gummy braslets.

"You made me black and blue........... I look like a bruss" He said as he continued to look at him self in the miror.

"NO you don't, you look HOT!" Airabella said angrilly cause he had made fun of her stial. she jumped on his back and he helled her up piggy back stial. Airabella raised on arm on the air with her hand in a fist and yelled "TO THE PARTY!!!!!!!" Sasuke went running down stairs to see Itachi sitting on the sofa.

"Finaly ready?" Itachi asked. Both Sasuke and Airabella knoded as she got off Sasukes back. "Good i was getting wored that you to suficated under all the clothing" Itachi said chuckeling lightly "Ok lets go." They got in the car to ride with Itachi who invited him self. Itachi got in the car saying "Next stop Airy plus Garra and Sasuke plus Naruto" Both Sasuke and Airabella blushed as the speed down the street tworreds Narutos house.


	3. the party, part 1

Umm…ok

I named my story this cause I didn't know what ells to name it

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Ages

Every one but Itachi and Airabella is 17 there ages are in previous chapters.

3. The party

Part 1

Airabella's hand rapped on the door once but before she could knock on more time the door came swinging open and smacked Itachi in the face knocking him to the ground. "HEY GUYS!" Naruto said well screamed at them.

"Hey Naruto" Itachi said getting of the ground and wiping the dirt off his ass.

"Oh. HI Itachi! I didn't notice you where here!" Naruto said. Itachi's hand raised then came down smacking Naruto up side the head. "OOWWWIE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Lets go inside before more people get hurt" Airabella suggested. They all walked inside and it looked like they where the last people top arrive.

"LOOK WHO'S BACK!" Naruto yelled so every one turned and look at him. Then they all turned there eyes Airabella. Some people squeaked in excitement, others just got wide eyed and one girl glared evilly. (hint its Sacura DIE SAKURA DIE!!) Airabella raised her hand and slowly waved back and forth.

"Hello……. Again…." Airabella said as she walked and sat down the sofa. She relaxed finally when every one went back to what they where doing. Sasuke was trying to get away for the hug of the stupid fan girl. Naruto was chatting it up with his gests like a good host but every once in a while you would here him yell loudly about some thing no one got but the person he was talking to. Itachi was talking to people around the party not really caring who it was. Airabella looked over the room looking for the one person that was the only reason she came back to that's town. She saw the red hair and looked at the boy she was so attached to but didn't even know why. He was talking to Naruto who she could see had wormed up him a little bit more. 'they may even be come friends…' she saw Garra make a face like be was in pain by Naruto just talking to him. She giggled lightly and thought again 'maybe.' Garra heard her giggle and looked over at her she looked way bushing. Sasuke had finally gotten away form the killer fan girl and sat next to Airabella.

"EVERY ONE PAY ATINTION!!" Naruto yelled the party came to halt and every one looked at him. You could see that he enjoyed the attention. "we are going to play truth or dare cause this party is boring with out it so every one sit in a circle!" He tolled all his gests. Every one scrabbled for there seats. The seat order starting with Airabella went as such Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Garra, Lee, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, and Itachi. "You go first Airy!" Naruto called to her.

"Why does she get to go first?" Sacura asked being the snob we all know she is.

"Because I'm not a crazed fan girl" Airabella said. Sakura glared at her not being able to deny it. "by the ay truth or dare Sakura?" she asked.

"Dare. I'm not a chicken" she said glaring angrily.

"Good, then I dare you to switch spots with Naruto and not go near or talk to Sasuke for the rest of the night!" she ordered Sakura.

"But.." Sakura started to protest be for she got interrupted by Airabella.

"I thought you weren't chicken?" she asked rudely. Sakura hesitantly got up and switched places with Naruto glaring at Airabella the whole time.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered to Airy "thank you"

"Ok. My turn" Sakura said. "umm… Kiba truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" Kiba said coolly.

"Hmm…… I dare you to give Shikamaru a lap dance" Sakura said giggling as she did.

"Well aren't we getting this party off to a fun start!" Itachi said excitedly.

"How troublesome" Shikamaru said as Kiba got up and walked over to him. Kiba started to give Shikamaru one of the worst lap dances ever seen. Shikamaru just sat there unfazed by the man on his lap dancing like a idiot. Kiba got off Shikamaru's lap and went back to his seat

"THAT SUCKED!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke blushed wondering how Naruto would give him a lap dance.

"Fine then truth or dare Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Dare" Naruto replied.

"I dare you to give Sasuke a lap dance!" Kiba barked at him. Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. His face got red and but he hug his head so his hair covered face. Naruto blushed lightly. Airabella and Itachi started to laugh knowing things that others didn't. Naruto flipped one of his legs over so that he was now straddling the other boy.

"I'm sorry" he whispered so that only Sasuke could hear it. The song started to play. As it did Naruto's hips started sway to the music.

_*I pick all my skirts to be a little too all like my thoughts, they always get a bit i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit 't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

His hands started to rub up and down Sasuke's chest he started to blush more happy that he was not facing every one._Im the kind of girl the girls don't the kind of girl boys the kind that your momma and your daddy would afraid you to turnout to be like._

_I may seem unapproachable, But that is only for the boys who don't havethe right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality.I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

Once Naruto's blush went down and it was light again he turned around and started to grind his ass against Sasuke's crotch sticking out his tongue seductively to the people watching. The giggled and ooed. Hinata had now passed out.

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too like all my thoughts, always get a bit i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit 't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!My mouth never takes a holidayI always shock with the things I sayI was always the kid in schoolwho turned up to each class bout an hour late andWhen it comes to the guys I'd lay,I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out thatI was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy_Naruto started to feel something press agents his ass. He quickly turned back around so that no one would notice his deep blush. But this was not the best idea because now Sasuke's groan was now pushing against his own making him hard as well.

_People think its intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality.I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.I pick all my skirts, to be a little too like all my thoughts, always get a bit i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit 't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!_

Sakura started to get mad because Sasuke was starting to get in to it. He put his hands on Naruto's hips and started to pull Naruto closer to him and make him move a little faster. Naruto could see Sasuke's smirk and blushed more and looked away.

_Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..Sexy...Sexy...Sexy...Naughty...Naughty...Naughty...Bitchy...Bitchy...Bitchy Me..People think it's intimidating, when a girl is cool with her sexuality.I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent._Sasuke started thrusting his hips up in to Naruto's as he moved in to him. Naruto moaned quietly so that only Sasuke could hear it.

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too like all my thoughts, always get a bit i'm out with my girls, i always play a bit 't change the way i am, Sexy naughty bitchy me!I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortyUnlike all of my guys I like them tall with moneyI love all of my nights to end a little bit nastyCan't change the way I am Sexy Naughty Bitchy me_

During this Sakura had got up and stormed out of the party. No one noticed they where all mesmerized by how hot this had gotten.

_I...pick...my...skirts...to...be...Sexy!Just...like...my...thoughts...a...bit...naughty!When...i'm...out...with...my...girls...bitchy!Can't change...I am, Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me!!_

The song finally ended and Naruto hesitantly got off of Sasuke's lap.

"Wow, you win Naruto" Kiba said

"Thank you" Naruto replied slightly out of breath. The game went on Naruto glanced over at Sasuke who had his knees pulled to his chest.

"Thank you so much for dressing me in tight pants" Sasuke whispered to Airabella .

"Your welcome" she replied frankly. After a couple more turns Sasuke got up and made his way to the bath room needing to take care of a problem. A little while after Sasuke had left Naruto fallowed him wanting to make sure he had not hurt Sasuke's feelings or any thing. Naruto got to the bathroom door and was about to knock but then he heard some thing from the other side of the door. Naruto pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"mmmm….. Oh…." Naruto heard Sasuke's voice moaning. He blushed a little think it was because of the lap dance then decided that it couldn't be. Tell he heard "Oh… yes.. Naruto more more" Naruto blushed deep scarlet then made his way back to the game.

333333333333333333333333333333333

*- I picked that song because I thought it would be kinda funny…. By the way the name of it is. Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata young

What's going to happen next.

Will Sasuke and Naruto Huck up?

Will this end badly?

Will Sakura die?

You will have to read to find out! Thank you for ready this far I know I'm not very good at this if you have any ideas or help full criticism please let me no. Thank you, Broken


	4. the party, part 2

Umm…ok

I named my story this cause I didn't know what ells to name it

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Also just so you all know I don't own Naruto but wouldn't that be cool if I did………….

The Party part 2

Sasuke slowly made his way out of the bath room ashamed of what he had done he got back in the circle to find his brother chugging down a whole bottle of salad dressing. He sat down and looked over at Airabella questioningly. "You don't want to know…" she whispered back knowing his question.

"Airabella!" called itachi making her head snap up to look at him "truth or dare?" he asked her

"Dare" she replied showing no fear of anything itachi would make her do.

"Good" he said smirking "I dare you to take Naruto's new neighbor over there" he said pointing at the red headed boy that had just had something to do with him for the first time ever in this game. "Up to Naruto's room for a hour and no leaving the room or coming back down stairs" Airabella blushed deeply and lowered her head making her hair fall in her face so that it would hide the blush. Gaara stud up and headed for the stairs.

"Coming?" he said in a dark yet sweet voice to the girl blushing profusely. She got up and made her way up the stairs fallowed my Gaara. As soon as they heard the door close every one ran up stairs and all attempted to push their ears to the door. Sasuke stood in the back of all of them knowing that she would tell him everything later any way.

Naruto's room was a little small there was a single bed on one side next to the window and a computer desk but no computer. Airabella sat on the bed quietly looking down at the floor. Gaara sat at the computer desk and glared at the floor.

"I'm sorry" Airabella uttered.

"What for?" he asked looking up at her seeing that she was still looking at the ground.

She looked up at him her blush fading slightly "I'm not really sure" she laughed lightly.

"I like it when you laugh" he said "it's one of the only times you ever look truly happy"

"How do you know what I look like when I laugh?" she asked blushing again.

"You moved here from the sand village when I did? Right?" he asked her. She got extremely embarrassed and then suddenly slipped of the bed and there was a boom as she fell on to the hard wood floor.

"OW! That hurt!" she yelled. Every one listening behind the door looked up Sasuke looked up and got a mad look on his face and started to push people out of the way to get to the door.

Mean while in the room Gaara had walked over to help her up but as he did he slipped on one of Naruto's dirty socks and fell right on top of Airabella. The door came slamming open Sasuke stood on the door way with rage in his eyes. He walked over and flung Gaara off of Airabella. Gaara quickly stood up and promptly yelled "What the hell!" receiving a death glare from Sasuke in return. Sasuke pulled Airabella up by her wrist and started to pull her out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again the way that…. that VILE PIG DID!" he screamed pulling her out of the house. Gaara who was fallowing behind them heard this and got on odd look on his face wondering what had happened to here before he meet her.

"Gaara didn't do anything like that Sasuke!" she yelled at him as he pushed her in to the back seat of the car. She didn't bother to try to get out again knowing that Sasuke would just put her back in the car.

"Don't you dare ever go near her again!" he yelled at Gaara. "If you do I swear to fucking god you will not be alive the next day" he said getting in the car and diving off.

The car ride was dead silent tell they pulled in to Sasuke's drive way. He got out of the car and opened her door and waited for her to get out.

"I'm not staying here" she said glaring up at him.

"Would you rather go back to that hell hole for the night?" he asked angrily

"YES!" she screamed in his face.

"Fine have it your way!" he yelled at her slamming her door and getting back in the car. The drive to Airabella's house was silent as well.

When they got there she got out of the car and slammed the door. She watched and started to cry as Sasuke started to speed off. She really didn't want to be here. This was actually the last place she wanted to be. She turned the door knob quietly hoping that he was asleep. She walked in the house and saw her step dad passed out on the sofa. She sighed happy that he was not away. She walked up the stairs about half way up some one grabbed her arm and pulled her hard down the stairs. She tumbled backwards and scraped her knee as she did it started to bleed and a stinging pain shot through her as she thought '_crap I woke him up….'_

"Where the fuck have you been you little bitch?!" yelled the dark raspy voice that she dreaded so much. She started to cry as he hit her across the face. She knew it would cause I deep reddish brown bruise the next day.

"I was at Naruto's party I told mom to tell you!" she yelled back at him as he picked her up and tossed her in to the wall. She slid down on to her knees and started to cry.

He pulled her up not caring yelling in her face "Now you're going to take it like the little bitch you are!" She cried even more knowing what is going to happen.


	5. after pains

Umm…ok

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Also just so you all know I don't own Naruto but wouldn't that be cool if I did………….

After pains

After it was all over and her step dad and slipped back in to a passed out state she slowly mad her way up stairs. She walked in to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as it would get. She polled of her blood stained clothing and stepped in to the scolding hot water. She looked her own body over. There was a bad scrape on her knee and two bruises that she could see one on her right leg and another on the side of her stomach. Although she could feel two more one on her back and the other on her face. '_The one on my face will be hard to hide…. I will just put a band aid over it. Sasuke will know what happened though. I don't know.' _ She started to scrub her body raw trying to get rid of the man she hated so much. She scrubbed one place in particular crying at what he had done and how he had touched her there. She stepped out of the shower her body steaming from the heat. She grabbed her dirty clothing and made her way to her room. She set the cloths in the corner and put on a par of sweet pants and a baggy t-shirt. She pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her dirty pants and walked to the bed she sat on it and pulled her knees to her chest. Looking at the phone in her hand she realized it wasn't hers because this one was back and hers was pink. She flipped it open and looked at the texts there were 2 from her phone.

She looked at her first one it said '**It would seem we have switched phones…. Ps. This is Gaara**.' The second one said **'****Sasuke keeps calling you. I think her is worried it's ok if you call him back with my phone. I think you should.**'

She replied to him saying 'Yes **it would seem we have switched phones and I really don't want to call him back. So I don't think I will**' she sat there holding the phone for a minute or two when it vibrated in her hand.

She open the messaged it read **'****Well it's your chose. So what are you up to?'**

'**Not much just sitting on my bed. You?**' sent

Buzz opens '**same thing the party kind of died after the… well fight. Not like I was much part of it I'm not very social'**

'**I'm sorry about that it's just Sasuke is my best friend and has been for a long time and he worries about me**' sent

Buzz opens '**no need to be sorry it wasn't your fault'**

'**thanx…..'** sent

Buzz opens **'are you ok? Cause Sasuke seems really worried and he is making me worried to'**

'**why are ****you**** worried about ****me' **sent

Buzz opens '**I just am……ok'**

'**ummm… ok' **sent

Buzz opens '**what are you doing tomorrow casue, well I haven't seen much of the town and I think you would be a good guide' **

'**lol is that so?' **sent

Buzz opens '**yes so will you be my tour guide?'**

'**umm I can't I'm sorry' **send

Buzz opens '**why is that? Is it because of what Sasuke said?'**

'**a little bit but I just can't good night' **send

Buzz open '**wait please tell me'**

No reply

Buzz open '**please talk to be. I wanna know. Are you ok?'**

Airabella started to cry not replying to the texts he sent. She knew he truly wanted to help but he couldn't. '_What if I told him and he hated me because of it. Because I'm not clean down there. Because i have been violated….. I can't tell him ever if I do he will hate me.' _She cried herself to sleep holding the buzzing phone.


	6. the morning after

Umm…ok

Rating – M

Pairings: Garra X oc and sasunaru

Also just so you all know I don't own Naruto but wouldn't that be cool if I did………….

The morning after

The sun shown in to her room hitting her eye lids and waking her up from her light sleep. She propped herself up and looked out her window at the sun shine coming in. suddenly something buzzed by her hand. She opened up the phone and looked at it. She had 32 texted. She looked at all of them they were all from Gaara. '_he must have texted me tell he fell asleep and then texted me when he woke up'_ she open the one of the text because they where all the same '**are you ok?'** they all read that she replied **'yes I'm fine I just went to bed like I said I was going to'**

'**Oh sorry' **he replied

'**Umm…. We need to switch back cells so…. Will you come over… my step dad is home so clime um the tree next the house and that will lead to my window' **she sent but she just really wanted to see him.

'**You think I would go through that much trouble for you' **he replied

'**Please…' **she sent

'**Ok I will be there in a little bit' **he sent back to her. She laid back down and fell back asleep.

Airabella felt a rush of cold air she opened her eyes to see a red haired boy standing in her room. She quickly sat up and blushed.

"No need to get all dressed up just for me" he said looking her up and down.

"I'm sorry I fell back asleep" she said quickly. He sat on the bed next to her and looked in her eyes.

"It's ok………." His eyes got wide after he said that and looked "what happened" he said lightly touching her bruised cheek. She winced lightly.

"I fell down the stairs, it's nothing" she answered.

"Ok……." He said doubting her "here's your phone I put my number in it"

"Same here" she said handing him his phone

"So… I think I'm going to go" he said getting up. She reached out and gabbed his hand looking down and blushing. He pulled her up to her feet and looked at her. "If you want me to stay just say it" he said to her.

"Stay" she whispered lightly. He lent down and pressed his lips lightly to hers. Airabella pulled away remembering that last person who touched her that way. Her step dad.

"Sorry… I thought that was what you wanted" he said looking away ashamed.

"No it is it just…"

"To fast?" Gaara asked interrupting her.

"Ya" she said. The rest of the day they sat on her bed talking about anything and everything. Gaara left only once during the day and that was to go get food for them. He came back with bags filled with random shit. Chips, soda, candy, the works.

11 pm

"So you actually burned off your eye brows" she said giggling and taking another piece of strawberry pocky.

"Yea, on my 5th birthday" he said laughing. Airabella looked out the window and saw that it was dark.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe 11 or so" he said

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" she asked concerned.

"No my parents are out all night so were good" he smiled at her. It was quite for some time after that.

"Umm… I need to shower" Airabella said breaking the silents.

"Would you like me to leave?" Gaara asked looking at her as he stud up and made her way to the door.

"No, please don't go" she said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Airabella walked to the bathroom thinking that this was all a dream how could the guy that she liked be sitting on her bed right now. Waiting for **her**, of all people her, to get out of the shower.

20 minutes later she stepped out of the shower her skin burning slightly. She warped a towel around herself. Walking back to the room blushing deeply because 15 minutes in to her shower she realized she had for gotten new clothing. She opened her door to see Gaara laying on her bed look up at her. She looked at the floor. "Sorry I forgot my cloths" she said.

"It's ok, I-"where the last words Gaara got out before Airabella's door came slamming open.

_Hey thanx for reading sorry that the chapters are so short! 3_


End file.
